Parting the Seas
by PendulumsKiss
Summary: Jay has been acting funny again lately, and Moses wants in on what's bugging Jay. He finds him moping in the crystal forest, and in attempt to find out what's making Jay so upset, he shall learn just that! Rated T cause of punching cursing and mush yaoi
1. Please, don't try to stop me

Pre-story author's babbling: I finaly pulled myself together after a year of being all mopey and not writing anything and stuff. I was just being downright lazy. Fanfiction, i write not always just because i liek a pair up or something, but It's sort of a way I recognize the game, after playing it. Kinda like, it's disrespectfull to not write a fic, after playing a game I loved. It's like ann obituary.. or something.. not really... but still, I didn't create my account for no reason, and I need to start writing again. I came up with a decent little idea with potential enough to turn into a Moses x Jay thing, when i decided to try and play through the game again, and as soon as I came to the crystal forest, I told myself, "Hot damn, this is where I'm gonna start my T.O.L. Fic. right now, cause i like how it looks." and i just plopped down and started writing again. I'll most likely be writing more often now, especialy, if i haven't written at all in a while. enjoy

---------------

Disclaimer: I don't own T.O.L or any of the peoples from the game.

---------------

(setting: Crystal forest... sorry for just jumping in, again... that's just what I do!)

As Jay climbed onto the huge lopsided-block shaped crystal formation, he could hear a familiar heel click against the glazy path below him. He huffed annoyingly.

_Moses._

"Hey, Jay!" The sound of Moses' voice could be heard going on and on about something Jay turned away, really not in the mood to be listening to. He covered his ears in disgust, as the voice made it's way through, the tunnel, around the bend, and up the slope, growing louder and astoundingly, more annoying as is approached his seat, up there on the rock.

Moses cocked his head to the side and scratched his neck when he found Jay curled up in a ball, with his hands over his ears. Jay gasped, realizing Moses was in front of him and thrust his hands into his pockets innocently. The Bandit grinned knowingly, and hoisted himself up unto the crystal as well.

He stretched out, reclining back with his arms behind his head, as he made himself nice and comfy on the rock, like he was here to watch a good ol' coyboy flick, with li'l Jay here. All the annoyance flowed out of Jay, trying in vain as he shook his head at the Redhead not to grin. Moses just looked up at him stupidly and smirked.

"So... what brings _Jay The Unseen_ to the forest this... fine evenin'?" Moses purred, in that funny way that only _he_ could joke.

_Do you even have the ability to carry on a serious convorsation?_

_"_Oh, nothing really in particular..." Jay shook his head again, trying to get back his grim state of mind, he had going before that _idiot_ came along and made things all _better _again.

_"_I was actually just about to leave." he added.

_This is too important, I'll just go home and try to think of something, there. Horsing around with Moses right now won't help anything._

Jay stood up as fast as he had sat, down.

"Hey, wait a minute, now, short-stuff." Moses reached out and held onto Jay's arm. Jay stopped, holding his breath, as he turned around hesitantly, trying to look as calm as possible. He was afraid Moses would try and stop him.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's the big hurry, little bro?" Jay forced a tiny smile, and shook his head for about the millionth time tonight.

"I don't want to be out too long, okay Moses? I just came here to think about something, that's all... and I..." Jays head lowered in guilt as he quickly improvised this weakly excuse, that by the look on his face, he could tell that _even Moses_ could see through.

"I don't want to worry the oresoren..." He threw in, his voice then lowering to an incomprehensible mumbling, untill Moses hunched over, looking up at Jay, gave him possibly the most pissed look in the history of the legacy from below.

"Liar." He spat. Jay waved his hands about defensively.

"N-no! It's true- I really did come here just to think."

"Liar!" Moses tightened his grab on Jay's wrist like a snake, and Jay glared and pulled back on his arm, then again with all the weight in his body, still not able to get free. He growled and jerked his arm over and over.

"You might have come here just to think, but I damn well know that you're just avoidin' me Jay. I may be a stupid bandit, but I sure as hell ain't that stupid. Now tell me what's wrong."

Jay narrowed his eyes. He yanked helplessly against Moses' hold for another minute, before stopping to catch his breath. Moses just blinked up at him. Not able to look the bandit in the eye, Jay turned his focus to the ground below.

"If anyone should be getting upset and cursing his _ass _off right now, it would be _me." _He tryed not to think about it, but the way Moses had him by the arm, it reminded him of Solon. Feeling like he was chained to the old lunatic 24/7. Jay's voice cracked, as he pleaded

"Please... just... l-let me go, Moses." Moses sighed, finaly letting his tone of voice fall into a more gentle mood.

"Come here, and sit with me Jay. I just wan't to talk, Jay. Just come here, and tell me what's up." He wasn't very used to being gentle with the young ex-ninja, but he was trying as hard as he could to sound like a big brother.

Jay was in the middle of devising something nasty to say in response, that he hoped could get him out of here faster, but then he looked into the Bandit's eyes, and despite all the harshness he had just dealt out, his eyes were caring, and genuinely concerned. Right now it pained him to be able to look him in the eye like that.

Moses let go of his arm, and sat up, his own arms draping calmly over his knees. Jay furrowed his eyebrows decisively, before Moses played his trump card, the word-

"Please?" Jay's head lowered again. Moses knew what was happening when the 17-year-old's breath quivered and he began choking. He suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Moses, who caught him just as he had fell forward. Jay unnintentionaly "knee'd" him in the **happy spot** when he fell into the older man's arms. Moses bit his tongue, surpressing the loud wolf howl that he could have let spoil this moment, and patted the boys back.

He held jay out in front of him.

"Okay?" Jay then also bit his lip.

"All right." He managed to croak. Moses studied the boy as a mass of tears welled up in Jay's throat, threatening to leak out his eyes, all over the place. Moses knew that constipated look, all too well, and thought to himself right away,

_This is one of those deep things he get's himself all worked into, again... This is going to take more than just a pat on the back to fix._

Moses pulled Jay back into a hug again, up against him; a place where he knew Jay could feel more welcome to cry, instead of looking him in the face. Jay threw his arms around him thankfully, and burried his face in big bro's shoulder.

He coiled his fingers around one of the braids that seemed to have just been thrown in the guy's hair randomly. He sat up again, then and gathering his senses to at least _tell him_ before he threw his little fit, and drenched poor Moses.

"I'm..." He choked on the rock in his throat again, trying to find the power to say the rest of his sentance. He took in a quivvering breath, shouting what he needed to say fast, a little squeaky at the end:

"I'm planning to leave the legacy." Moses's eyes bugged out.

"What?" Jay collapsed back into his warm chest and let himself sob without care, and he twisted his hand even tighter in the Bandit's locks. Moses put his arm around Jay, stunned. He never dreamed that that would be something what Jay would say. He looked up at the orange sun, glowing overhead. It was starting to set, and outside, it was starting to get colder.

----------End of first chapter-------------

Thanx for reading, I couldn't type anymore for this chapter, when i typed it up, for I was exhausted and it was midnight lolz. I decided to try and wrap it up at that, instead of putting the next page in chapter one, as well. Sorry It's short it just sounded like a better place to rest. The rest I'm going to add to chapter two when I get around to it. Please, do reveiw!


	2. Only You you stupid bandit

Author's babbling spot: I really like what I did what, with the splitting the chapter there. I was able to end the fic at this chapter. I know I would probably never finish it, if I let it turn into a long, meaty fic-writting spree, but who knows, I may end up writing more, if I think of anything. Thanx people who reveiw it's really motivating. I'd feel like I'd let someone down If I never finished it. Plus I needed to get to the pairing of Jay/Moses for my friend Tony who helped me with the first chapter, pointing out that I messed up a few sentances copy-and-pasting it into the site, and I had comma's thrown in at all the wrong places like the freckles on my face... anyhow thanx for reading my blah-blah-blah sections and enjoy the rest of the fic! I'm-out!

----------------------------------------------------

"Jay... come on now, stop crying, man..." Moses put his hand on top of Jay's, findinjg that it was much colder than his.  
'Didn't want to stay out long?" you had to be out here all afternoon!" Moses untied the boy's trembling fingers from his hair and held his hand between the both of his and breathed into them, warming them up.  
Jay breathed in slowly, composing himself, as best he could, but remained with his face burried in moses's chest.  
"Of all the things... you had togo and told me that"  
Jay glanced up at him a little hurt, but curious.  
"Were you waiting on something else?"  
"No, that's not the thing Jay." Moses's expression cracked into a similiar painfull stare back at him. He pursed him lips and finaly got the guts to spout:  
"Why!? Why do you need to leave, all of a sudden!? What the heck are you thinking!? Jay!" Jay closed his eyes and allowed the bandit to scream at him, again.  
"Jay... you'ze my family..." Moses shook him violently. Jay put his other freezing hand on the thugs cheeck, but Moses seized it and tore it off. Jay stared ruefully down at his two hands, enclosed in Moses's.  
"That's... why I want to go. Moses... I'm not really you're family." Moses's face dropped in astonishment.  
"What are you saying?" Jay regretted what he said right away, but pushed on.  
"My parents are out there somewhere. Surely Solon already spilled that information on the rest of you, when you met him. Did he not? You know how these things work"  
Moses shook his head as Jay spoke.  
"That's not what I meant!" Jay's eyes widened, as moses's hold grew tighter around his hands, beggining to hurt him.  
"What could you ever need with those scum!? They abandoned you, ya'know!? How can you just go back to someone like that!?" Jay winced.  
"Please... Moses... Don't make this hard for me. Not now."  
"I can't let you go! Do you remember that couple we met about a month back? That's just like what happened to you, Jay, and that's just what you're doing right now. They gave up on family, and left you like a hunk o' meat for the galves"  
"I know!"  
"How can you know!? How can you go back to someone like that?" Moses let go of Jay and sat back down helplessly.  
"How can you give up on me?" he whispered.  
The ex-ninja stared toward the barely-visible sun longingly and sighed.  
"...I didn't want to tell you." Moses didn't respond, and Jay continued.  
"I didn't want you to try to hold me back, because I knew you would make me have regrets... I knew that you would try to make me stay. You make me... feel so guilty. More guilty than anyone else ever has." Jay turned on him, and punched him in the chest as hard as he could.  
"You! You stupid bandit!"  
Moses cried out, then reached over and pulled Jay to him again.

"Only you..." He shut his eyes tight and dug into the rock ground with the toe of his sneaker. Moses' nose brushed against the boy's collar bone sending a shiver up Jay's spine, and he hugged him so tight, that it seemed like he would stick to the theif if he ever let go.  
Jay put his hand on Moses's head.  
"You can't go... you can't just go. I won't let you." Moses sobbed. Jay let his hand gently stroke the banst's cheek. Jay knew why, as well as anyone what he was saying, but Moses blurted it out anyway.  
"I really... love-" Jay impaired the sentance, covering the man's mouth with a deep, sorrowfull kiss. Moses' hand flew up unconsiously and grabbed the back of Jay's jacket, and he closed his eyes and returned the favor to the ex-ninja, the tears flowing even faster to the moment Jay broke the kiss.  
Jay rested his head against Moses's shoulder and continued to caress his forehead ligtly with his thumb.  
"I hate it..." He sighed. Moses stared down concerned with how he'd finish that statement, but Jay got up and looked Moses in the eye again for one painful moment, and whispered "I hate it when you're right!" their lips came together in one final kiss before Moses rose, lifting Jay up in his arms, and he carreid him home for the night.

----------end---------


End file.
